Lord English (Crossoverse)
Summary Lord English is an indestructible, all-powerful demon summoned at the end of the universe, although his time travel abilities allow him to appear prior to his actual summoning. Though the demon's true form is an amalgam of various powerful identities, he was originally the cherub Caliborn, who obtained unlimited power and unconditional immortality by clearing a dead session of the game. As a result, he apparently cannot be destroyed by ordinary means, but only through the exploitation of a number of time-based glitches and loopholes. He is the leader of the Felt on Alternia, and his current appearance resembles that of an adult cherub, sans wings. Vriska Serket describes English as the 8ig 8ad, saying English was the guy who stacked the whole deck against us from the start, rigging shit to go haywire, wiping out our race, 8lowing up universes, exterimin8ting ghosts, slaughtering dark gods, and shattering reality itself. English was the "demon" summoned by the unhackable.~ath file. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Lord English Origin: Crossoverse Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable Classification: Time Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Time Manipulation (As a Lord of Time, he has complete control over the flow of time), Fate Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Took control of MS Paint Adventures, allowing him to control the pace of the plot along with its presentation and medium, ultimately severely damaging the fabric of the story itself), Mind Manipulation (Hypnotized and took control of Alpha Jack through Lil' Cal), Clairvoyance (Can observe events across space and time), Regeneration (True-Godly), Space-Time Manipulation, Invulnerability, Reality Warping, Sealing, BFR, Acausality (1, 3 and 5), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Even when weakened, Dirk couldn't destroy his soul), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Curse and Life Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Using Gamzee's powers, he inserted himself into Dave's dreams and influenced reality from them. By using these powers, he willed himself into existence within the dreams of people across as many universes as possible, masterminding the surfacing of his true power from these manifestations, despite having his original soul cast into the void), Fear Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation (His existence includes Equius, the Heir of Void, and he can cause "Double Death", completely erasing a person from existence), Teleportation, Time Travel, likely Omnipresence (exists simultaneously across all timelines even before his emergence), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8 and 10; he has assured his existence throughout all of space and time, becoming a temporal inevitability that all successful timelines result in, and can only be killed through the exploitation of various time-based glitches and loopholes), can "unlock any lock", Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Time Stop, Reactive Power Level (The more he fights and gets hurt or hurts the enemy, the more power he gains) Attack Potency: Outerverse Level (Said to stomp out the likes of HOSTLESS, Tricky, Entropion and Auk Shivok, even viewing them as fiction. Like little toys) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists at all places at all times) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerverse Class Durability: Outerverse Level (Survived the final gate being shut, destroying all of CyberSpace and an infinite layer of realities and immeasurable amounts of incalculable hierarchies. He survived all this with no harm) Stamina: Limitless Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: Cane, cape Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Crossoverse Category:Tier 1 Category:Superhumans Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Fate Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Plot Users Category:Mind Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Fear Users Category:Matter Users Category:Probability Users Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Omniprescence Category:Immortals Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles